ALONE FOR 3 WHOLE WEEKS
by 2shippo6
Summary: NARAKU DEAD,THE JEWEL WAS WITH KAEDA. MIROKU & INUYASHA WANTED SOME ALONE TIME WITH THEIR WOMEN.3FULL WEEKS ALONE YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BUT WAIT IT PR- HOW WELL READ AND GET ALL THE DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Inuyasha)

"Inuyasha Miroku" whispered as the girls left the hut.

"What Miroka" Inuyahsa said

"Well, I wanted to know if it was ok if I could take sango somewhere...huh private for three weeks?" Miroku said nervously

Inuyasha thought for a moment _"with them gone I'll just have to get rid of shippo and it will be just me and kagame for three weeks alone"_ "ok three weeks then" inuyasha said

Miroku was shocked he didn't argue with him.

Then Inyasha ran out of the hut growling, with miroku right behind him. He found koga just as he was about to kiss kagome right on the lips. Quickly inuyasha ran between them punching koga before he could kiss her.

"What do you think mutt, I was kissing my women?"koga said as he kicked inuyasha in the face.

Inuyasha then got up and instead of fighting koga he ran toward kagome, who was frozen with a suprised look on her blushing face. Inuyasha called her named while shaking her but got no respones so he grabbed her arms tightly and and pulled kagome right to a kiss. Right away kagome snapped back realizing what was going on and started to return the kiss more passionately. Koga now frozen watched the whole two minutes as they kissed.

Miroku and Sango watched too then both turn and stared at each other like they were going to kiss next. Instead they both look away blushing when they realized they were leaning in to kiss. (shippo wasn't there because he about 12 miles away with one of his friends)

When they finally pulled away from one another, koga suprisingly fled instead staying and arguing over kagome with inuyasha.

" are you okay now" inuyasha said in a worried vocie as his eye sparkled

" I-Inuyasha "Kagome said well her face turn red

" what happ- "Inuyasha said before he was interruped by the of sango slapping miroku face.

"PERVERT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING"sango said

* * *

**Give a honest review i'll give 2 more chapters (when many detail)**


	2. all night long

(I don't own inuyasha)

" Sango my dear, I'm sorry it's just a habit"Miroku said while rubbing his face and sango's butt again.

Boom! Sango had sent Miroku flying. Then as he was getting up he saw sango glaring at him with anger. As miroku walked to sango about ask her somthing her hand swung toward he face, but miroku caught it before it hit him. And started to ask sango if she was come with him.

"sango...uh c-can I talk to you somewhere private"miroku said starring into sango's eyes

" uh..." _"why does he want me in private? Will he try to rape me?! Or mayb_e..""ok, miroku but if you try anything monk I'll- "

"sango don't worry I won't, now just relaxes and follow me" miroku said as he cut off sango and grabbed her hand and started ledding her started blushing knowing she was going to be all alone with Miroku finally came to a stop he set down on a hill right where the sun was setting he pulled sango down to sit him. For several minutes both of them were nervous and silent, then finally miroku broke the by starting to ask sango will she come with him too a secret location of which only he knows of.

"sango, i love you and i want to prove it to you, so I've tooken you to a secret springs and we'll be staying three weeks." miroku said hoping she'd say yes

"M-Miroku I love you too, and i'd love to but what about Inuyasha and the other?"

"I already talk Inuyasha and he agreed"

Now they both made themselves comfortable to sit down and watch the water fall. Sango constantly was glancing at him, then turning away blushing like crazy. He looked so handsome and┘and sexy! It must have been the way moonlight hit his tanned skin┘and the starlight reflected from his gorgeous purple eyes┘

Sango? You alright, let go inside now?" Miroku inquired, leaning over slightly to look her in the eye.

Sango snapped out of her trance, ⌠Huh? Oh, yeah ok let's go. Sorry Houshi-sama.

I'll let it slide, but don't call me that again" he said as they laid down

Sango blushed "Sorry Houshi-sam-"

Miroku cut her off by kiss her with his gentle lips.

"I told you to stop calling me that"he breathed into the crook of her neck. His hot words tickled her nerves, causing her to shiver.

⌠H-Houshi-sama don't-"

Sango, we can do this all night" Miroku suggested, crawling on top of her.

Sango blushed like crazy. Then prayed he wouldn't rape her, but then all her thoughts were ended once she realized miroku was kissing passionately on the lips, she quickly return the kiss even more passionately by pulling his head deeper into the kiss.  
Then she felt miroku bite her lip begging her to open mouth. she opened mouth and was amazed when miroku explore her mouth she never wanted him to let go but finally she pushed up miroku off of her.

"W-W-What's wrong sango, why did you stop?" miroku said as he pants

"I need some air miroku!" sango said while gaspping for air

Then sango's started turning many colors once she saw miroku undress himself. Then he took sango against the wall and she started to undress. When they were completely naked miroku couldn't hold back. He'd pick up sango rushed her against the wall pulled her legs up to his hips and began panting fast and Sango was yelling and moaning in amazement, she was totally been tooken over by miroku. And couldn't resisit exploring Miroku's mouth while he did his thing, he went faster and faster then slowed down and until finally coming to a complete stop.

* * *

what happens next review and you'll find out


End file.
